This invention relates generally to computer and telecommunications equipment hardware and more particularly to a telecommunications modular cardholder with an integral handle.
Telecommunications is becoming increasingly important in today""s society. In particular, digital communications spurred by the Internet creates a need for improved telecommunications systems. As a result, improvements continue to be made. For example, digital subscriber lines (DSL) are becoming increasingly popular. Many of the improvements are implemented through semiconductor devices stored on printed circuit boards. Each circuit board generally forms a part of a larger sub-component. For example, a DSLAM includes a plurality of central office modems.
Many products, including such DSLAMs, in the telecommunications industry employ a modular construction that, for example, might involve a chassis or xe2x80x9ccardcagexe2x80x9d into which different cards may be installed by an operator to form the full assembly. Generally the cards are constructed with a sheet-metal (face plate) part that is affixed to the card to form a complete xe2x80x9ccardxe2x80x9d assembly. The xe2x80x9cfaceplatexe2x80x9d, or modular cardholders of each card engages with that of the other cards in order to form the front panel of the whole assembly.
It is generally necessary for the cards to employ some type of handle that facilitates extraction of the card from the assembly. Generally, this handle is a separate hardware element that attaches to the face plate. The addition of the handle hardware, the space to attach it to the faceplate, and the costs of the associated labor make this traditional handle an unfavorable necessity.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a telecommunications modular cardholder with integral handle. The present invention provides a telecommunications modular cardholder with integral handle that addresses shortcomings of prior systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a telecommunications modular cardholder includes a generally rectangular body portion configured to affix to and secure a printed circuit board The generally rectangular body portion is formed from a workpiece and configured to fit in a slot. A front end portion of the cardholder is formed at a first end of the body portion. The front end portion is generally rectangular and disposed in a plane generally perpendicular to the body portion. A handle extends from the generally rectangular body portion. The handle is formed integral with the body portion and formed from the workpiece.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a method for forming a telecommunications modular cardholder includes: providing a generally flat workpiece; cutting a handle in the workpiece while leaving the handle attached to the workpiece; and forming a front portion from the workpiece. The front portion is substantially perpendicular to a body portion of the workpiece. The front portion and the body portion of the workpiece form a modular face plate. The method also includes bending the handle with respect to the workpiece and the front portion to form a handle facing a desired direction.
Embodiments of the invention provide numerous technical advantages. For example, some embodiments of the present invention allow construction of a modular cardholder with an integral handle that may be formed in an inexpensive manner. In particular, a modular cardholder may be formed by cutting the handle in sheet metal that also forms the cardholder and bending the handle back to a desired position. Doing so avoids costly hardware and avoids additional space requirements for the resulting handle. Additionally, apertures that would otherwise be needed to affix the handle to the faceplate of the cardholder are not required, reducing electromagnetic interference that may emanate from the attached printed circuit board.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.